DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): Support is requested for an interdepartmental training program in Immunology and Mucosal Defense to support two predoctoral students and two post-doctoral trainees annually. Training is provided by 13 program faculty (7 professors, 5 associate professors, 1 assistant professor) and 11 associate faculty members from the Departments of Microbiology and Immunology, Human Biological Chemistry and Genetics, Internal Medicine, Pathology, and Pediatrics. Additional funds are requested to support two medical student research projects (8 week duration) in the laboratory of a program or associate faculty member and one summer-long undergraduate research program. Predoctoral students complete formal course work and laboratory rotations in the first two years. Students select mentors during the second year before preparing and defending a research dissertation topic in consultation with a research committee. The research is then conducted, culminating in the dissertation and defense. Postdoctoral trainees can participate in didactic courses as needed but will spend most of their time conducting research and developing skills in oral and written presentation. Additional educational activities include journal clubs, seminars, and work-progress meetings. The Program Director is Peter Ernst, DVM, PhD, Professor of Pediatrics and Senior Scientist, Sealy Center for Molecular Sciences, UTMB. The Co-director is Gary Klimpel. PhD, Professor of Microbiology and Immunology.